Everlong
by TutiSara
Summary: Uno nunca sabe que puede pasar en una noche, más cuando tu capitán te regaña y luego te desea buenas noches. Confusiones, gritos e inspiraciones de media noche.


**_Everlong_**

**Inspirado en: Everlong de Foo Fighters.**  
**Anime: One Piece. (3D2Y: Finales Saga-Gyojin).**  
**Pareja: Luffy y Nami.**  
**Autor: Eiichiro Oda**

**N.A:**  
**1. Los personajes (Brook, Nami y Luffy) no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Oda-Sensei.**  
**2. Este Oneshot está hecho únicamente con fines de entretenimiento, si vas a postearlo en algún foro o algo recuerda pedírmelo antes o darme el crédito.**  
**3. Si One Piece fuera mio Habría más LuNa y Ace sería un Yonkou xD**  
**4. ¡Que disfruten el Oneshot!**

* * *

Normalmente uno pensaría que es una noche como cualquiera antes de salir a un nuevo destino, pero cuando se es un pirata cualquier cosa puede pasar. Los Mugiwara andaban durmiendo, excepto por Brook, quien decidió quedarse cuidando el Thousand Sunny, y Nami, quien no podía dormir, así que decidió ir al barco a terminar el mapa de la isla Gyojin. Al cabo de un rato la akage acabó de hacer su mapa y decidió irse a su cuarto en el Sunny, pero algo la distrajo.

-Hello…no, ¡no no! No sé cómo comenzar la nueva canción, ¡piensa, piensa! No puedes matarte la cabeza toda la noche, ¡pero si ya estoy muerto! Yohohohoho!-decía para sí mismo Brook.

-¿Qué haces?-Preguntó Nami desde la Cubierta del Sunny. Brook bajó y se sentó en un barril.

-Intentando componer una canción para nuestra próxima aventura, pero sería más inspirador para mi si me enseñaras tus bra…-La Akage le propinó un golpe y Brook cayó al suelo.

-¡Ni loca te voy a mostrar mis bragas!, me voy a dormir, y ni se te ocurra hacer algo malo, ¿eh? – Nami se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar...

-¡Espera, tienes que ayudarme con mi nueva canción!-Se quejó el "Soul King", -Franky no está aquí para ayudarme, y además, ¿ya te fijaste hacia dónde vas?- La Akage no cayó en cuenta hasta que Brook le dijo, puesto que se dirigía hacia la proa, donde estaba la cabeza del León, el asiento favorito de Luffy. –Si Luffy-San te descubre cerca de su puesto…

-Se lo que significa. Además Luffy debe estar durmiendo.-respondió Nami mientras se acercaba más y más a la cabeza del Sunny...

-¡Yohohohoho! Me diste una idea. Eres un ángel, ¡Nami-San! –Dicho esto, Brook tomó su guitarra y empezó a cantar. –Hello…I'm waiting here for you…

-Es extraño, normalmente cantarías algo relacionado con la aventura o algo por el estilo.

-¡NAMIIIIII, Sal de mi puesto _Ahora_! – Luffy se apareció en frente de la Akage en medio de la estupefacción de esta y de Brook, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de cuando llegó.

-No estoy sentada acá, ¡no te enojes, idiota! –le reprochó la akage.

-No me importa, es mi asiento…-Dijo Luffy mientras se sentaba en la cabeza del león y Nami se apoyaba en la baranda para responderle Además, ¿qué haces despierta a estas horas de la noche? –le preguntó el Mugiwara. –Deberías estar descansando

-¡Mira quien precisamente me pregunta, tu que duermes más que todos!, y no, no podía dormir por terminar el mapa de la isla y el registro del capitán.-sentenció Nami.

-¡Pero lo último lo tengo que hacer yo!-Se quejó Luffy en un puchero mientras Brook observaba la escena divertido.

–pero ya lo terminé, así que me voy a dormir. Espero que no te hayas gastado la plata como en Water 7, igual tú también deberías ir a dormir, ¿no?-Cuando Nami se dio cuenta, Luffy se había quedado dormido.

_-¡Serás idiota, Luffy, me reprochas no dormir y mira, ya estas dormido tú!, no tienes remedio._-Pensó la chica.- ¡Brook!

-A mí no me mires, yo sigo con mi canción.-Brook trató de volver al hilo inspirador de hace un rato.

-Yo sola no puedo llevar a Luffy a su cuarto, ¡tienes que ayudarme!-se quejó la gata ladrona.

De igual forma tenía que reconocer que por más que Luffy fuera receloso de su puesto, se veía tierno cuando dormía. Ya habían pasado más de dos años y a pesar de todo lo que había vivido tanto con el como con todos los Mugiwara, desde Arlong Park y Cocoyashi, Loguetown, Drum, Arabasta, Skypiea, Water 7, Sabaody y muchas cosas más, a ese _idiota_ le debía más que todos los berries del mundo. Al fin y al cabo, sin su Navegante, Luffy no llegaría muy lejos.

Después de dejar al Mugiwara en su habitación, Nami le dio las buenas noches a Brook y se dispuso a ir a su cuarto. Sin embargo, a la hora de irse, se dio cuenta que Luffy le tenía la mano fuertemente agarrada con la de él. Ella intentó zafarse pero el Mugiwara no la soltaba.

-Nami-San, ¿tú quieres a Luffy-San? –Aquella pregunta frenó en seco a la Akage, incluso se le olvidó intentar soltarse de Luffy.

-Claro que lo quiero, es _mi_ Capitán, es _mi_ Nakama…-Nami desvió la mirada, el Mugiwara al fin le soltó la mano en medio de su sueño y ella se fue rumbo a su habitación. Como queriendo evadir la conversación.

-Nami –San, no me refería precisamente a ese tipo de _querer_. –La Akage volvió a detenerse y se dio media vuelta para confrontar al "Huesos Muertos".

-Idiota. –La chica se sonrojó levemente. Nami no tenía para nada claro que era lo que sentía por el Mugiwara, si admiración por su capitán o cariño por su Nakama, o si aparte de estas había algo más.

-quien es el idiota, ¿El o tú?-le replicó Brook.

-¡Yo no soy ninguna idiota!-Gritó la Akage, avergonzada.

-Solo digo que Luffy-San se preocupa más por ti. –Empezó Brook-, -después de todo, a ti es a la única a la que le deja su sombrero. –Nami siguió sorprendida. –Solo piénsalo. No querría morderme la lengua si estoy equivocado, bueno, si la tuviera, ¡Yohohohoho! –Dicho esto, "Huesos Muertos" salió del pasillo para seguir haciendo guardia. –Que descanses, Nami-San. Y recuerda que Luffy-San es el único que no te pide ver sus bragas. ¡Yohohohoho.-Brook se fue con más inspiración que antes y se fue cantando. –_And I wonder, when I feel alone with you…_

La Akage quedó más enredada de lo que estaba hace dos años. Quería a Luffy, no solo por haber salvado a Villa Cocoyashi y por ayudarle cuando ella más le necesitó, sino porque el Mugiwara era así. Tenía una capacidad para hacerse querer de todo el mundo sorprendente. Puede que si _todo podría sentirse así de real por siempre_, si los sentimientos que ella tenía por Luffy si eran los correctos, si lo único que ella le pidiera fuera… ¡Demonios! ¿_Por qué tenía que tener la cabeza tan enredada por él?_, Luffy…

-Oi Nami…-Luffy se había vuelto a despertar y había sacado a la Akage de sus ensoñaciones. Esta iba a entrar a su habitación pero se detuvo con la mano en el pomo de la puerta. – Tengo hambre, ¿puedes abrir la nevera?, o al menos dime el código, shishishi- La Akage solo atinó a darle un golpe en la cabeza a su capitán.

-Comeremos mañana cuando Sanji haga el desayuno y salgamos de la isla.-replicó Nami.

-Okay, pero no tenías que pegarme tan fuerte-Se quejó el Mugiwara. –Oi Nami…

-¿y ahora?-se quejó la chica

-Que descanses. –El Mugiwara le dedicó una sonrisa y se fue a dormir.-Por cierto, dile a Brook que me gusta su canción. Es bueno tener a un músico inspirado en cosas de la tripulación, ¿verdad? –y dicho esto, la puerta del cuarto de los chicos se cerró. ¿Qué había sido todo aquello?, Luffy normalmente no era tan serio, ¿y cómo se percató de la canción de Brook si estaba dormido?, Solo hasta después de un buen rato, antes de conciliar el sueño, Nami lo entendió. Parece ser que su capitán si había madurado y sabía expresar las cosas a su manera. Después de todo…

_Lo que él le pedía era que ella prometiera no parar cuando él se lo dijera. Cuando ella lo cantara._

* * *

**N.T: Pues…tachan! Mi primer Oneshot de One Piece. Me costó mucho escribirlo porque la relación entre Luffy y Nami –sobre todo en el manga-, es más complicada de llevar, mientras que en anime la TOEI nos da mas momentos LuNa, jejeje. Solo espero que Oda le de a Luffy la única reina que se merece (Nami). La inspiración llegó escuchando "Everlong", que es una canción que trata precisamente de eso, una relación muy especial entre dos personas, solo que sin ser empalagosa y atosigante. Así veo yo al LuNa.**

**Me gustaría saber que te pareció el Oneshot, así que tu review**** se agradece mucho :)  
**


End file.
